Eclipse, God of destruction.
Eclipse is a War mode alternative final boss to The Phantom. The fight begins with eclipse encased in a rock cluster. It does not move, and it cannot be hurt. UNLESS you use an explosive on the cluster. Eclipse will then take 10000 damage no matter what. After the hit a force field appears around eclipse. negating all damage to 0 or 1. He will begin to shoot single lasers at you like retinazer, and spawn minions called "Equinox" that rush at you like the Eye of Cthulhu. On contact with anything they explode into 3 projectiles. After exactly 10 seconds pass, 5 crystals spawn in the biome you are fighting eclipse in. Destroy these crystals and his shield will drop. Hit him with an explosive, rinse and repeat 6 more times. Phase 1 stats. 70,000 HP 10,000 DEF 100% KB RESIST ___________________________________________________________________________________________ PHASE 2 The cluster breaks open revealing an Eye of Cthulhu themed entity. Like the last phase, it also has a shield, however, the strategy to dropping the shield is a bit different. In the background, 3 pillars will pulse from either left, right, or the middle of your screen. REMEMBER THAT. After that happens, eclipse will rush at you at very high speeds for 15 seconds, then he stops and shoots you with projectiles. As this happens, 3 crystals will spawn above you. Destroy them in the EXACT order you remember the 3 pillars popping up in. If you fail to do this correctly, you die instantly. If you do it in the correct order, it will stun eclipse and drop the shield for 20 seconds. Rinse and repeat. Phase 2 stats. 10,000,000 HP 10 DEF 100% KB RESIST ____________________________________________________________________________________________ PHASE 3 "You are like a pest. It's time I end this silly little struggle." '' Eclipse twists and morphs into an eye and puts up yet another shield and doesn't move for the remainder of the fight. His minions do most of the work for him, But he does occasionally fire homing projectiles and 4 rotating moonlord lasers. The shield appears in 5 different colors. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Orange. You will then have to hit the shield 50 times with the color's corresponding class. Red: melee Green: ranged Blue: magic Yellow: summon Orange: throwing After the shield is down, you have to damage him as much as possible before the next shield pops up. Once he has under 1000 hp left he will turn into his 2nd phase form and become invincible. He will charge at you very slowly 5 times before you can finally defeat him. IT IS CRUCIAL YOU DODGE THIS. IT WILL 1 SHOT YOU. Phase 3 stats. 43,000,000 HP 100 DEF 100% KB RESIST _________________________________________________________________________________________ LORE ''Eclipse was the elder brother of cthulhu and the moon lord. He lived peacefully with his father, the Earth Lord until his brothers were born. After this, his father began to look after his two younger brothers more, leaving practically no time to bond with his father. This mild annoyance quickly turned to rage as his father cast him out because of his terrible actions of destroying some of his fathers creations to get his attention. With the insanity that now consumed him, he attempted to murder his father. This, of course, failed. Eclipse was stripped of his physical form and had his soul placed in a rock under heavy protection. Over the millennia he was trapped, his soul slowly grew with strength until he finally surpassed his father in power. He soon realized that his father was murdered by a powerful terrarian, Robbing him from revenge. All he needs is that foolish terrarian to set him free so that he can finally kill the terrarian and claim his fathers throne. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ PERSONAL MUSIC CHOICE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FWywZnNyQc[[Category:Monsters]] Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Monsters